El Espejo de Oesed
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Este fic es parte del reto del foro "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. A continuacion leeran el mito de como se creo el espejo de Oesed y como llego a Hogwarts. Espero les guste y lo comenten. Nos estamos leyendo


**Este será mi primer fic de HP desde que leí la saga hace años.**

**Aclaro: Esta historia pertenece al reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Además el espejo de Oesed o los personajes conocidos como Albus o Harry o Hogwarts no me pertenecen sino a la súper genial JK. Rowling, los demás y me teoría del origen del espejo son mías igual que cualquier personaje que este en este fic.**

**Espero les guste.**

**El Espejo de Oesed**

Historia del mundo mágico… es una materia muy aburrida hasta que hace unos días cuando el profesor nos comenzó a hablar de la historia del espejo de Oesed.

Se sabe muy poco de este espejo, muchos dicen que está todavía en Hogwarts al cuidado de algún perro de tres cabezas, otros dicen que fue destruido por mortifagos durante la segunda gran guerra; son muchas las teorías de donde viene o donde esta o incluso si aún existe, sin embargo aún se habla de él y de sus poderes.

¿Cómo surgió semejante objeto? ¿Quién lo creo? Pues aquí están las respuestas. Fue lo que nos contó el profesor de historia de la magia

**Año 1887**

Arthur Stuart un alquimista y estudioso de los mitos populares muggles le llamo la atención que muchos de estos creyeran que los espejos tenían propiedades mágicas como poder robarte el alma o transportarte a un universo paralelo.

Casi irrisorio para la comunidad mágica de todo el mundo, menos para Arthur. El compro varios espejos y con un sinfín de pociones e ítems mágicos intento crear un objeto mágico de un espejo normal.

El 23 de diciembre, antes de irse a Irlanda por una conferencia sobre la piel de dragón y sus propiedades decide hacer un último experimento.

Utilizando un espejo antiguo, un poco de poción de Felix Felicis y polvo de escama del, ahora extinto, dragón de cola rosada irlandés. Roció dicha mezcla sobre todo el espejo y se fue a su conferencia donde paso todo el resto del mes de diciembre y parte de enero.

Cuando llego bajo al espejo y se vio a si mismo con el premio nacional de alquimistas junto a su esposa, de la cual se había divorciado. El hombre no daba crédito a sus ojos, reviso la fórmula de sus lentes, se tomó la temperatura para comprobar si tenía fiebre de dragón, muy común en esos días en Irlanda, pero nada, no estaba enfermo ni tenía mal los lentes. Entonces ¿Qué podría ser?

Comenzó a hacer experimentos y a comprobar que el espejo había pasado de ser un simple espejo siciliano a ser un espejo que te mostraba lo que más deseabas, por lo tanto le puso el nombre de OESED, que es deseo al revés.

Trato de replicar el experimento pero ya no tenía polvo de piel de dragón de cola rosada irlandés ni poseía más espejos compatibles.

**Año 1890**

Durante tres años él estuvo haciendo pruebas y experimentos y muchos de los que habían experimentado con él se habían vuelto locos e incluso muchos de ellos trataban de robarse lo por lo que Arthur tuvo que escribir en la cabecera del espejo "_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"_ que al darle la vuelta a la inscripción y arreglándole los espacios se puede leer esto: _Esto no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo"_.

Arthur se encontró con uno de sus exprofesores en Hogwarts y le conto lo que había creado, él se mostró muy interesando y le dijo- Arthur lo que paso es la sustancia que poseen las escamas de ese dragón amplifican las opciones y al amplificar felix felicis y con las propiedades de los espejos las personas pueden conocer los deseos más ocultos que poseen pero no se pueden compartir pues son personales y solo el dueño de dicho deseo lo puede ver en el espejo, y cuando alguien tiene todo lo que desea, la poción no funciona pues ya es feliz.

-Eso explica porque ciertos sujetos a experimentos no se inmutaros, ellos ya eran felices.

-Arthur me gustaría comprarte ese espejo y así llevarlo a la escuela para mostrárselo a mi colega Albus, seguro lo encontrara muy interesante.

-Claro- y así el profesor se llevó el espejo a la escuela en el año de 1891 y desde entonces permaneció en un lugar donde no se pudiera encontrar tan fácilmente, sin embargo muchos cayeron en sus deseos y muchos perdieron la cabeza frente a él.

**Actualidad**

Muchos profesores y algunos alumnos que se perdieron en su reflejo de felicidad aparente.

Esta es la historia del espejo que luego sería el lugar donde la piedra filosofal estaría años más tarde y que el niño que vivo y que sobrevivo dos veces a la muerte lo encontró y logro conseguir la piedra y salvar a las personas un año más de la venida del señor tenebroso y de la destrucción del mundo como lo conocemos.

…

**Espero les haya gustado mi adaptación o creación de un mito sobre el espejo de Oesed.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
